Wreck-It Ralph One Shot - I can fix it
by Tatsumari
Summary: A one shot that came to mind after watching W.I.R. Based solely on what was seen in the movie and a bit os Wiki research.


I can fix it

 _"You are one dynamite gal." That one phrase changed her entire world. Sure life in the Core wasn't exactly what she expected, especially with the constant nasal assault from B.O. off the soldier around her. But the last thing she ever thought she would find was love._

 _It was innocent fun first when they first met: Tamora would be assigned to the unit covering Dr. Scott while he and his team did some research out in the field. She'd tease him about being such a nerd while he would tease her back about being such a gun nut. But the one day that she decided to go for target practice, she didn't notice him follow her in._

 _She was so zoned in on the target she didn't even hear him sit down, even with his clunky battle armor, until he said that phrase to her after she had demolished the bull's eye._

Here comes the bride dressed all in light.

 _And now, almost two years later, here she was at her own wedding. It was the last thing she ever thought would happen in the Core. The playful friendship had become so much more with Brad over the course of those years. Of course she never tired of his pet name for her of 'Dynamite gal'. Just as she was getting ready to walk to the back of the church, she looked down to her communicator. She had become Corporal in the previous months, and had a few troops under her command._

Radiant and lovely she shines in his sight

 _On this day though, she had the hardest time putting aside the soldier that she was and be the bride that would become Tamora Jean Scott. Should she radio PFC Markowski for an update of the perimeter? It had only been a few months since the breakout of the Cybugs, but they were still relatively few and easily handled. She reached for the radio, then her scanner, but decided against it and put them both down, clutching her bouquet tightly as she walked to the back and began he walk._

Gently she glides graceful as a dove

 _Each of her treasured friends and bothers in arms had been invited, all dressed in unusually fancy attire. She was so used to seeing them all in their heavy battle armor that she hardly recognized half of them._

Meeting her bridegroom her eyes full of love

 _It was almost like a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. It was really happening to her! She looked over to Brad and he stood, perfectly poised in straight attention. But she could still see the small drop of sweat running down his cheek; the man could face a hoard of Cybugs but getting married made him sweat? She smiled to herself, thinking of how cute he was. With a content smile she looked back up to the giant stained glass window before them. Slowly the sun was beginning to darken turning the glass a comforting shade of dark gold._

 _Maybe there were some clouds passing through the sun's rays at that moment making her smile, to know that Brad would be there to help her through all of life's storms. But as she watched the light, it began to move in a strange way, flitting from left to right erratically with a low droning noise._

 _Just as the music faded, everyone had sat and priest was about to start, something at the back of the church burst through the door. Tamora and Brad both turned around to see Markowski and his company burst through the door, guns drawn and charged._

 _Horror came over her as she looked to the window and realized that it was a Cybug hovering just outside the window. Before anyone could react, the bug burst through the window, howling its cybernetic scream as it landed hard on the stage. Instantly Brad pushed Tamora back, being the gentleman that he was, and began reaching for something hidden behind the alter when the bug clamped down on his torso and began chomping and chewing._

 _Blood spurted everywhere as Tamora reach for him, grasping his hand for only a moment as he looked her in the eye with a loving smile._

 _"I love you, my Dynamite Gal." he said, before the bug lurched up, its forelegs pressing his body into its mouth. No sooner had his body disappeared into its mouth then the bug began to transform. Tamora couldn't let the bug get away with what it had just done, nor did she want to see what Brad would become, so she dove for the same spot that Brad had been reaching for a moment before. There on the ground was the ultimate in hand held heavy fire: the X119-R Gatling Cannon._

 _Hoising the heavy gun from the ground, she spun up the barrels ready to fire when instead of the face of a mechanical bug, she was met with Brad's face. The bug had an almost human like property to it making Tamora let go of the trigger. There was still time, still a way to fix him, get him back to the way he was before! But as she reached out to touch his face, the Brad Bug lunged at her hand and would have bitten it off had she not pulled it back._

 _Once again she hoisted the gun onto her lap and spun up the barrels again, hesitating one last time, but seeing that somewhere in that bug, Brad was holding it back, telling her to do what she knew was the only thing she could do. With a heart wrenching scream she held down the firing button, unleashing round after round that went tearing through the bug's body, spraying green circuits and black ooze everywhere, gobs of the blood splashing on her dress turning it pitch black_ when she awoke with a start and sat up, still screaming.

Felix sat up just as quickly when he heard her scream, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tamora twitched hard and turned to him, fear thick in her eyes as though ready to attack when she realized that it was Felix, not the horrendous Cybug that Brad had become.

"Still having the same nightmare?" Felix asked, running her hand back and forth across her back.

"Yeah. I just wish there was a way that I could just… take that who thing out of my code." She snapped, rubbing her eye to try and make the tears stay in her eyes where she wanted them.

"I can fix it." Felix said softly, gently pressing his lips to the side of her head.

"Fix-it, this isn't something you can just tap your hammer on and it'll all be better." She said in return, looking back to him.

"That's not what I mean. I know my hammer can't fix this, but _I_ can, if you let me." Felix replied. Tamora sighed and put her arms around him, holding him close. They had only been married a few months, and there was still a lot wrong with her, but she would try and let Felix fix what was broken within her. After all, it's what he did.


End file.
